unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Colder than ice
Colder than ice is a quest given by a goblin elder located in the room 3,-4, in the Downs. Location and Screenshots Colder than Ice Quest Giver Map.jpg|Colder than Ice on the map Colder than Ice Quest Giver Room.jpg|Colder than Ice: quest giver room Colder than Ice Helmets Room.jpg|Colder than ice: Fire Helmets Room Colder than Ice Dying Coldax Room.jpg|Colder than ice: Fire Elementals room Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|Colder than ice: Elder Goblin Objective Quick ! The last ice elemental of this castle in danger, his species is near from extinction ! You must save him from the forces of the Eternal Fire who are trying to melt him. In this quest, you have to: *''Retrieve the Dying Coldax'' *''Gather 50 Blue Essences'' Solution There are 2 rooms to process in this quest: #The room next to the quest giver's one contain 6'' Fire Helmets you have to kill. Then a ladder will appear and you will have to' hit the fake right wall' at the top of the ladder to access to the next room where they are melting Coldax. #After accessing the Fire Elementals room, 'open the gates by pressing action in front of the tomb stone, then ''kill the 2 Fire Elementals''. To access the cauldron, you have to'' hit the fake wall on the right'' of the room and ''activate the hidden lever''. A platform will appear then, jump on it and ''retrieve the Dying Coldax'' from the cauldron by pressing action while you are in front of it. #Return to the quest giver and talk to him when you have the 50 Blue Essences he needed to save Coldax. Reward After you gave the elder goblin, what he needed to save the Dying Coldax. He will give you the reduced Coldax Frost Pet as reward as he can't survive alone in this castle. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No Quest '''If you try to press action in front of the cauldron while not having the quest, it will trigger a scene as the bottom screen will fade to black but nothing will happen. (No Text) Beginning the Quest Goblin Elder : "Strange! Quick, I need you help! " Daniel : "What's up? " Goblin Elder : "The Forces of the Eternal Fire have captured Coldax! They trying to melt him! " Daniel : "Melt him? Who is Coldax? " Goblin Elder : "The last of the ice elementals in this castle. You must prevent his extinction! " Daniel: "An ice elemental! Okay, okay, where is he? What can I do? " Goblin Elder : "They took him through that door. He must be in there! They must be trying to kill him. " Daniel : "Okay I'm going to see if I can get him back... " Goblin Elder : "I'm also going to need some blue magic essence to cast the freezing spells to heal him. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active the narrator will tell you: "Beyond the door, slay all the helmets, then look for a secret wall that will lead you to a room, where another secret wall hides a lever that grants acces to the boiling cauldron. " Finishing the Quest Daniel : "Here he is... I found him in a boiling cauldron. " Goblin Elder : "They tried to melt Coldax slowly... what a horrible torture! " Daniel : "This elemental is rather small, you know? I imagined a 15-foot-tall creature. " Goblin Elder : "He was much bigger, but he lost too much essence inside that cauldron. I'm going to see if I can save him... " "Hor Asheh'! Kol-dah Madalech! Sorko Do Derrakas!! " "It worked, it looks like he's recovered some strength... although he will never be the same. Stranger, may I as you a final favor? " Daniel : "Yes, course, what is it? " Goblin Elder : "Take him with you. He is too weak to face the dangers of this place on his own, but with you he will have a better chance and can help, especially against the forces of the Eternal Fire. " Narrator: "Frost is directly opposed to fire. A frost attack will extinguish a burning creature, and vice versa: a fire attack wil melt any frost that slows a creature. " Category:Quests